Lily the lion queen
by oscarlovesdaisy2
Summary: Lily is the daughter of Simba and Nala also next in line for queen, but she doesn't know if she can handle the responsibilities. After a terrible tragedy, she leans the importance of queen by the help of her friends. But her crazy uncle has a different idea of who should be queen. This is kind of like the lion king but different.
1. Chapter 1

Out on the pride lands, a new day was breaking, as the golden sun slowly crept its way into the awaiting sky. Animals of all kinds were gathering around the base of Pride Rock, eagerly awaiting their next King or Queen. An old wise baboon appeared holding a small animal, behind him stood a proud lion with tan fur and a dark brown main. A beautiful lioness with a cream color coat and gentle smile stood next to the lion. As the excited crowd simmered down, the small animal, a cub, was raised into the morning sun, catching its ray's making the light cream fur turn golden. Cheers and bows of all the animals erupted in the waves of joy and proud for the cub. The next Queen.

"Daddy, daddy wake up!" I pounce on him to wake him from his peaceful slumber. "Oh Lily go back to sleep, the suns not even up!" "But dad you promised me and you said the kings and queens don't break their promise!" I pout and give him my saddest face I can make. "Simba you did promise your daughter to take her, and I expect that a wise king never breaks promises to his daughter" my mother says for waking up from the noise. "Yes Nala I guess you're right." He laughs. "Lily give me five minutes then I will meet you outside." "Yay thank you, thank you, thank you daddy! And you to mom!" I nuzzle both of my parents and run outside of our den.

The dawn sky was perfectly clear with little shiny stars waiting for the sun to pop up. "Follow me my little one." I follow my dad climbing up to the top of Pride Rock. "Wow it's so high up here!" my voice shakes a little from the height. The view is so large I feel like I can see the whole world from here. Suddenly the bright light burst into the sky turn the scene golden. "Wow" I say in awe. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" I look at the wise king and he chuckles at me. "My dear princess this will all be yours. Everything that the light touches is part of the cycle of life. Now you must learn how to control it so everyone in the cycle will corporate. If something bad happens the cycle it will fail and all of this you see out here will die." "Gosh dad that's a lot to take in." I look away from him. "What if I do mess everything up? I'm not very good at this stuff. I'm not wise or brave and I'm certainly not a very good leader." I look back at him. "I'm not like you dad." His golden eyes gleam of wisdom. "Lily you are my daughter and I do know you very well. You will be the greatest queen any animal will see. And once you get older you will understand the responsibilities. And I promise you that I will be by you side helping you whenever you need it." He nuzzles my head. "You may not look like me but you remind me of myself when I was your age." I give him a huge smile and nuzzle his paw. "Thank you dad."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily, my sweetheart, it's time for your bath" my mother says. "Aww mom I got one yesterday! I doubt I smell that bad!" "Don't argue with me young lady!" her voice sharpens and her eyes turn icy blue instead of a soft green-blue. "Your father wants to show you around the pride lands, helping you learn the importance of being queen. Now you don't want to walk around dirty do you?" "No mom." "Good now let's take a bath." She lifts me up from my scruff and puts me in her lap and starters to lick my head. I set my head down on her paws and think of what my dad said_ 'you may not look like me but you remind me of myself when I was your age.' Do I really act like him? Or is he trying to make me feel better about taking the throne? _I think to myself. I look at my mom and she's almost done with my bath. She looks beautiful in the afternoon sun, her cream-golden fur radiates warmth off of her and her blue-green eyes shine with kindness. Everyone says that I look just like her but I don't really see it. I have light colored cream fur on my back but on my stomach it's a little darker. My eyes are more green than blue and I don't look like a goddess while standing in the afternoon sun. "Alright Lily I'm done! You can find your father by the watering hole. Please don't fool around. Also Zazu is coming to watch you." "Ohh mom I don't need Zazu!" "Yes you do just in case." She nuzzles me and I run off to find dad with Zazu flying above watching my every movement.

"You know that future queens don't need a cub sitter so I think I can walk on my own!" "No, no, no Lily I know what you're doing! You're going to try to persuade me to leave you then you'll just run off to find your friends and get into trouble. I'm not going to leave your side until we reach the king." I roll my eyes. "Fine." Out of the corner of my eyes I see movement in the bushes and a blur pounces on top of me. "Surprise Lily! I got ya!" the lion cub with rusty orange hair and golden eyes says while trying to pin me to the ground. "Ha oh ya Kopa it's more like I got you!" I say while flipping him onto his back. "Pinned ya!" Ever since I was little, Kopa has always been my best friend. We would always go on adventures together and end up in trouble. My mom says that we are two peas in a pod, can't get separated. "Fine you won this round…." "I win every round Kopa!" "Excuse me for interrupting, Lily your father is waiting! And there is no time for horseplay!" "Kopa I don't think my dad would mind if you tag along with me." "No I think the king would mind, terrible idea, he wants to spend time with you, his daughter" Zazu blurts out. "Zazu stop being a party pooper!" Kopa slyly says. "Fine if the king gets mad at you don't come crawling back to me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Lily, Zazu and…Kopa?!" My dad looks at us and chuckles. "Hi dad I thought that Kopa could join us, if that's alright with you?" "Sire I told her no…" "Of Corse Kopa can join us, now Zazu you may leave and go on your usual rounds for the day." I glare at Zazu giving him the 'I was right you were wrong' look. Zazu mutters how much he hates cub sitting and flies off. "My plan was to take you around the pride lands but since Kopa is here I think I will take you two, to the watering hole village. Hmm how does that sound?" "Fun!" both Kopa and I say.

The village consists of many different animals and some little grass huts; for trading. As we walk in everyone stares and then bows down. I look at my dad who is smiling and watching everyone then bows down to the villagers. I do the same thing and so does Kopa. "Dad why do we bow down to them?" "Because princess, we bow, it shows respect and honor." "Oh I see, we want to show them that we respect them and honor them too!" "Yes! They are also a very important part of the cycle of life you see, for example, the antelope eat the grass and us lions eat the antelope, but when we are done with the our lives we become the grass. It's all a cycle." "Huh I never thought of it like that, its kind of amazing! We are all one." "Yes exactly!" my dad happily states. "Excuse me, Princess Lily" a small voice whispers. I turn around and a baby elephant that stands in front of me. "I found these and thought that they would look good in your mane." I see two beautiful pink and orange flowers that she is holding in her trunk. I smile at her, she tucks the pink one it front of my ear. Before she can put the other one on me I stop her. "I think you would look beautiful with one on you, you know." She hands me the flower and I tuck it in front of her ear. "There now you're a beautiful princess" I smile and she gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen. "Thank you Princess Lily." She hugs me and runs off to her herd. I turn around to find Kopa staring at me. "What?" I ask. "I thought you told me that you aren't ready to be Queen?" "I'm…I'm not" I stammer. "Well I thought that was a queenly thing to do! What you did to that girl, it made her day! I think..no I know your going to be an amazing queen!" The only thing that I can register in my head is that someone thinks that I would be a good queen. It gives me hope and confidence. "Thanks Kopa, you're a great friend you know?" "I know!" he laughs back. We run off to find my dad and enjoy the rest of the day.


End file.
